


New World

by Tallihensia



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama, Future Fic, M/M, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-29
Updated: 2010-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the familiar world is gone, it takes love to find a new one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New World

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Only mine in my dreams. ^^ This story was written for free entertainment purposes only and may not be reproduced for profit or altered without permission.
> 
>  **Warnings:** none
> 
>  **Spoilers:** none
> 
>  **Notes:** Future-fic. Established Clex.

## New World

"I can't."

"You can."

The first voice was frustrated, angry, despairing. The second was firm, unrelenting, believing.

"Lex, I **hurt** you yesterday. I don't want ever to do that again!"

There was a pause, a slight rustling sound, as if a shirt had rubbed briefly against itself. Perhaps a shrug.

"Then don't. Or do. Makes no difference to me, but you **will** do this."

"Or what?"

A snorting sound; derision, scoffing, beneath notice.

"There is no "or what", there only is. You will do this, because I know you can."

More rustling sounds, footsteps. Clicking, as if a button was being depressed. Then whirring and grinding sounds.

Clark turned slowly in a circle, wondering where the first blow would come from.

Then it struck.

"Ow!" Clark grabbed his arm, where the kryptonite ray had burned.

"Concentrate." The hated/loved voice told him.

Clark lashed out, flinging his arms around him wildly. Nothing connected.

"That's not concentrating."

"Lex, I can't **see**!"

"I **know**!" Softer. "That's why we're doing this."

Frustration, pain, hurt, love. All the familiar sounds of his husband's voice, and yet so different when there was no image to connect with it. Memories showed him Lex, young, with hope and dreams in his eyes and a sultry way of walking that drew all eyes to him. A grin that would lit up the room, yet so rarely seen. A smile, soft and wondering, just for Clark.

Now, there was only the voice.

The strike hit the same arm again. Clark bit back his cry and concentrated on the sound of whirring gears. Then he leapt forward and brought his fist down on the hated machinery.

"You're dead." Lex's voice came from anywhere in the darkness. "The kryptonite power source inside the robot exploded and took you with it."

Clark crushed robot parts in his hands, making dust out of metal. "This won't work."

Lex's sigh echoed through the room. "Yesterday, when I was hurt, you found me and brought me out. How did you do that?"

The guilt welled up and overflowed. Anger that had been unleashed, not seeing where it would land, not caring. His beloved, unconscious and unable to help. Clark had found him, touched him, held him. Yet he couldn't see if Lex'd been hurt. He couldn't x-ray him. He couldn't do anything except lay there next to him and hope.

"I hurt you," Clark said, unable to think of much else.

"I'm okay; it's all right." Lex's voice was reassuring, matter-of-fact, strong.

"It's not all right." Clark sat down, stumbling as he did so and falling inelegantly the rest of the way; most of his balance formerly having been through visual cues.

The sounds of machinery being shut down through the room.

Then footsteps, coming towards him. A slight grunt and more rustling of clothing. A body, pressed along his. Clark figured out that Lex had sat down beside him.

"Clark, it's been three months. We have to work this out."

"I've been managing," Clark said, slightly stung. "Until my sight comes back..."

A bit-off curse. Then lighter-voiced, sympathetic, yet still firm, "It may not ever come back. You've been managing in the regular world, as Clark Kent. You can get through hallways and doors and make your own breakfast and get dressed in the morning. You can touch-type as well as you ever could with sight. You make love with more intensity than ever." The voice was soft and wondering on that last. "Yet you haven't used a super-power once since then. Even your strength, you've been holding back."

Clark laughed, bitterly. "I hurt you. Who else might I hurt with my strength, not being able to see? My x-ray is part of my sight, so is heat-vision. I have speed... but where would I speed to, not being able to see? What good is cold, not knowing where it should go? What good is flight, to get lost in the air with no guides?"

"So we find you new guides. You learn it again, how to see without sight. You've already done that in the normal world, why not here?"

"It's impossible." Clark had just explained that. Just as he had the day before, and the day before that. Lex just kept asking, again and again. Sometimes, a break. Then back at him again.

"It's not." Through the patience, there was a tentacle of frustration. "You **can** do this!"

A kiss upon his cheek, moving to his lips. Clark returned it, needing Lex's love. Without Lex, he wouldn't have gotten this far. He needed Lex so much...

When they broke out of the kiss, Lex was flat on the ground and Clark was over him, hands tracing the familiar body.

The familiar body that had been so silent yesterday. And while that time it had been Clark who had harmed his love, what would happen the next time an enemy attacked? Lex was quite capable on his own, and had rescued himself often enough. Yet Superman had come in even more times. What would happen if Lex was hurt... and Clark could do nothing, because Superman no longer existed.

Clark rolled away and put his arm over his broken eyes. He gathered up his courage, his will, his love. Then he stood up.

"All right. Bring them out again. I will try."

There was clothing adjustment sounds and rustling as Lex presumably stood up. Then two footsteps and another kiss upon his lips.

The footsteps retreated, and machines whirred.

"Get ready."

Clark drew in a breath. It would not be easy, but he would do it. Together with Lex, they would forge Clark's new world.

 

* * *

  


END

**Author's Note:**

> For the h/c bingo card, square "loss of vision".  
> Cross-posted to [my livejournal](http://community.livejournal.com/alatrific/24636.html).


End file.
